


Untitled

by NerdyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAngel/pseuds/NerdyAngel
Summary: No idea how to summarize or label this at all this not good at this at all.
Relationships: Cas/Dean and Sam/Gabe
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta and I would love to finish this but I’m stuck, my first real attempt at writing and I get writers block lol. I have been wanting to post this somewhere and start a little universe I guess. If you would like to co-write and help me finish this or even write something in the universe I made with these characters only one of which is my own creation please contact me. I would love the help!

She looked at her hands her memories were coming back God she didn’t want that to happen not here not alone. As she walked the pain got worse she finely had to stop as she leaned ageist the lamp post the pain of the past came back like a flood.

*Age: 5 year unknown*

She walked up to the cave carrying the dead rat for the witch. Walking was still painful for her even thou it had been many moons since the Witch had broken her leg in anger. Her small body postmarked with scares and burses told the story of her sad little life. She knew in her heart things would never get better the beatings would continue long after pain stopped having a meaning. She stopped just outside and thought for not the first time that she wished she was dead.  
The funny thing was she couldn’t cry she hadn’t cried in years, which for her age were strange. She took a deep breath and walked in handed the dead rat to the witch she noticed a man standing in a ring of fire. She looked up at him and noticed he was in shock looking at her; he looked at her as if he knew her and was not happy with what he saw. She turned to leave when she heard him say something to her she turned toured him she didn’t have to say anything he knew what she wanted.

“Little Katherine, why didn’t you tell me. Oh why didn’t you tell me?”

The witch began to laugh and the man looked at her as she walked over to Katherine, picked her up and shook her hard. The witch tossed her against the wall the man yelled at the witch.  
“You stupid little man, she did tell you. With every evil deed, with every bat of her eye, the fear in her eyes when you held that knife. She told you with everything she did and said she told you.” The man looked down at her with fear and understanding in his eyes that turned to guilt when the witch said “Oh she told you all right you were just too stupid to listen.”

Katherine looked up at the man stand in the ring and felt…at home she wanted so badly for him to hold her. Somehow she just knew that if that happened he would make everything all right. He could make the pain go away for good, he could make her better. It was then and there that for the first time in her short life she wanted to help someone else needed to help someone else.  
She looked up and noticed that the witch was not looking at her; Katherine looked around till she saw what she was looking for. Katherine crawled over to the bucket filled with water it was hard for her with her bad leg but she had to help him. He knew what she was trying to do so he did what he could to keep the witch from looking her way.  
When she got to the pail it took all she had to dump it putting out some of the flames. The witch turned around and grabbed her and began hitting her over and over again. The funny thing about it was the thoughts in her head she started thinking about her life how sad it was how…not again, not this time.  
She looked up at the witch and…started crying, she let all the pain come out she wasn’t going to let the witch keep her locked inside herself anymore. The man grabbed the witch and thru her across the room he then bent down and picked her up from where she had fallen. He was careful picking her so that as little pain as possible. Suddenly the witch got up and came at them the man put up his hand the witch began to glow then she exploded. The man held her close as they walked out it took her a second to realize he was talking to her.  
“Shhhh everything is going to be ok I got you now, everything is going to be fine.” With those words Katherine found herself slowly calming down and falling asleep safe in his arms.  
When she woke up he was trying to wash some of the blood of her there was a symbol on the ground. She felt safe she knew that whatever that symbol it was all to help her. She looked up at him he smiled at her; he moved her hair out of her face. He took a deep breath and handed her something to eat.  
“You already know what you are so let me tell you who you are your name is Katherine, your father who this symbol will call is Gabriel the Archangel. I am your uncle my name is Castiel I’m here from” he look down at his shoes “your future I came back to help you; your father will be here soon”  
“Will…will you stay with me till he comes?” He looked shocked at how small and broken her voice was there was pain in his eyes when he smiled.  
“Yes, I will stay as long as you need me” he looked over to another man that had appeared “why am I always late except when I want something?” The other man smiled and nodded he walked over and sat down next to Katherine.  
“You’re my uncle from my time?” both men looked at her and the one that had saved her poked her in the nose and made her smile.  
“You’re a lot smarter than even I gave you credit for, yes he is from your time I have to go home but he will stay with you till your father comes. OK?”  
She watched him go then Castiel picked her up and held her tight till her father came. When he showed up her Uncle handed her over to him after healing her wounds her father held her even tighter then her Uncle had. He started crying he kept telling her he was sorry for not being there and that if he had known. To the surprise of both men she wrapped her little arms around her father’s neck and spoke in a little voice that was strong despite the pain in her voice.  
“It’s ok Daddy you’re here now that’s what matters.” She looked up at him and smiled

*Present Day*

She forced herself up she had to make it to the pay phone Bobby already thought she was dead but Dean he would come. She had to call Dean that was all she could think about after her memories started coming back. She just wished she had not been in a town full of demons when the memory flashes started, it would also have been nice not to be so far away from the boys. She made it to the payphone just in time for the last few years of her life came sharply in to focuses. The pain in her head subsided to a more manageable level she could now think straight. She began to search her pockets for change.  
She closed her eyes and began to pond her head ageist the door when she didn’t find any. She couldn’t believe she had left the house without money how was she going to get help now? Suddenly she felt it the knot in the pit of her stomach, she looked up. Not even her fogged glasses could stop her from being able to see the demon’s real form, got to love her half Angel DNA. She rolled her eyes she was in no shape to be fighting anything bigger than an ant. She was so not in the mood right now for this shit she was tired and hungry. Suddenly she looked down and in her hand was just enough money for the phone call. She smiled as she put it in and dilled Dean’s cell phone number.  
“Thanks Daddy.” She shook her head and waited for him to pick up she had to force herself not to laugh the demon was trying to act like he wasn’t following her. “Man do you watch way too many movies” she whispered   
“Hello?” She smiled at the sound of his sleepy voice “hello?”  
“Dean?” what was that? Who else would be answering his cell?  
“Yeah who is this?” She couldn’t hold it back she laughed. “Kat? Kat is that you?”  
“Who else would call you out of the blue?” Her voice started shacking as the demon walked closer to her.  
“Kat what’s wrong, where are you?” She heard him sit up in a bed and a male voice she assumed was Sam’s asking what was wrong.  
“Well um I just spent the last few months with no memory in a town full of demons.” She watched as the demon crossed the street and walk over to the bus stop bench. He was trying to find out who she was talking to she smiled knowing that he never would. “Oh and I’m a bit lost I think I took a wrong turn”  
“You being followed?” She could hear him trying to get dressed and keep her on the phone at the same time.  
“Yeah I know I should have taken a map I thought I would be ok.”  
She could hear him bring Sam up to speed on who she was in a short fast way. Then the click when Dean put her on speaker so Sam could hear her too. She closed her eyes and could picture them both getting dressed quickly she smiled forcing herself not to start crying. The demon picked up a phone and called someone she assumed he was calling for back up. She may be half human but it was the angel half this guy was afraid of.  
“Do you have any idea where you are?” Sam asked her  
“Wish I did kid” She said to him she could hear the smile in his voice when he answered her.  
“Look around what do you see?”  
“Ummm I am in a city I know that, a big city from the look of it. I don’t even know what state I’m in guys, and if I don’t get going soon it won’t be one for very long.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I am not the only one calling for back up, guess this little angel even half out of her mind still scares people.”  
“Well half angel,” Dean said to Sam “Yeah I can see that, is there any way you can get somewhere that you know?”  
“No I had to bum the money for this call from my Dad, and I’m not sure how much help I can expect from him. He is not a very helping kind of person, you know.”  
Katherine looked over at the demon and by the look on his face his back up was coming, and would make it there before Dean would. She needed to go and she needed to go now. She started thinking about how tired she was and how hungry she was, she shook her head this was no time for self pity she could do that latter right now she had to get off the phone and run. She looked around and spotted a car not too far away and watched a black cloud enter the car. She turned back to the phone just in time to here Dean yelling in to the phone, she breathed into it with a hum so he knew she was still there.  
“Don’t do that” he said with relief  
“Look I have to go don’t have a lot of time” she let out a small laugh “if I can call back I will if I can’t well”  
“Yeah I know” the pain that was in his voice told her just how much he understood that.  
“I see you when I see you” she said by way of a goodbye  
“You too, Little Kat.”  
She smiled the last time he called her that he was helping her get out of Hell one of the few things she really wished hadn’t come back. She hung up the phone and looked at the demons she was hungry and tired. She leaned up against the phone booth and took a deep breath and steeled herself. She was going to get out of this, she couldn’t use any of her what did Dean call it? Oh yeah angel mojo, she smiled, she couldn’t use any of her angel mojo she was way too tired for that. So she was going to have to do this as a human she knew she could do it she had before. The problem was she had not been so hungry or tired at that time.  
Or bleeding she thought…wait bleeding? Was she bleeding? She looked down and nodded somewhere along the line she had reopened a wound she had gotten in Hell. She couldn’t believe it had been months how was it that she could open the wound? Well she did get it in hell so who knows stuff like that just seems to happen. She started walking down the street hoping that they didn’t follow her knowing that they would. She looked in a window and saw them behind her she looked ahead of her and saw the van. Taking a deep breath she turned down an alley way hoping to get enough distance to do something anything to get away. She got all way to the fence but the demons made it to her before she could climb it. She turned and faced them taking a deep breath to calm her breathing.  
“Your trapped you can’t go anywhere” he said walking over to her.  
“You always think that and yet here I am” she looks around.  
“You are to week to do anything Katherine”  
“No, I’m to week to know where I am going to land hopefully somewhere worm.”  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes she might not know where she was going to land or when for that matter. All she knew was that she did not want to be here so she concentrated on Dean’s Impala. She might not be sure where she would land but at least she had target. When she opened her eyes she rolled them all she saw was…  
“Great just great…somehow I don’t think Dean is in Paris.”

*Somewhere on the road*

Dean had no idea where he was going but he had to be on the road had to do something. She had sounded so tired on the phone even if she had gotten away from them that time, but there was no telling how much longer she could keep that up. She was strong even in hell beaten and bloody her eyes still burned with an unquenchable fire. Nothing could kill her spirit she would stand up to God himself to get what she wanted done, done. He was going to find her he just hoped he found her alive. He looked up and noticed where he was, he was pulling in to Bobby’s. Now he just had to find a way to tell Bobby that the friend he thought had died was very much alive.  
“So she is an angel”  
“Half angel, and speaking of that” He took a deep breath and yelled “Cas I need to talk to you”  
After Castiel showed up it took over an hour for Dean to tell him how he knew Kat. Not because he went into any detail but because Castiel kept asking him if it was the right Katherine. He stopped complaining when Dean got feed up and yelled at him, he yelled something he could only know if he had met Katherine.  
“Cas, Castiel I am sure I know what I am talking about…”  
“Are you sure …”  
“Yes Uncle Cas I am.” Cas looked at him “Yeah I know she has called you that since she met you.”


End file.
